What Have I Done?
by CaityyLoves'EmAll
Summary: Clear as the title...Bella doesn't exactly think about what she's doing while she's doing it. Spur of the moment, type of girl, I guess.Lets see where her choices get her, shall we. Lots of lemons guys. Live it, love it!
1. My Very First Messup

****

Hey CaityyCullenBlackLover here..wow..long name. Anyways. This isn't my first fanfic but it sure as hell feels like it. I actually like this one more than the other. I can only hope that you do too. Well, I'm writting this because I love Twilight.

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or the characters in it, SM does. Im just a fan.**

* * *

_What the fuck did I just do?! What the fuck, Bella?!! What the fuck have I done?!!!!_

How could I have just done that. It was bad, oh god, it was bad.

_What about Edward? What the hell am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh by the way, I fucked your dad shortly after he picked me up from work today.'...Hell no! Not gonna happen. That'd make me seem like a slut, right? Holy mother of shit! How stupid am I? I didn't think!I should've thought!_

I looked over at Carlisle, who was staring at the road intently. He must be thinking about what we just did. The expression on his face could tell you what he was thinking. It's always like that with him. What I don't get is how we even got to having sex in the first place.

Okay...flashback.

He just picked me up, at five o'clock. Which really suprised me because I thought that Alice was going to be picking me up that day. When I got into the car, he gave me this sexy smile and that was it. I got hot, I could feel my panties get moister by the second. The way his hair look, the way his black shirt hugged his chiseled chest, the way I could see the outline of his dick...oh by the way...it was huge, the sound of his car...oh was too much. Damn...my panties were getting wet as fuck.

He had to have smelled my arousal, cause next thing I know he's growling "Bella, do you like what your seeing?" Thats when he finally looked at me, his beautiful golden eyes were clouded with...lust? "Actually, yes." I looked him in the eye and replied in my most sexy voice, that I by the way, didn't know I had.

"Damn it!" He said before pulling over, inbetween some trees. "You asked for this Bella." That was all he said, before he attacked my lips. My hands started doing things of their own, feeling his chest, gripping on his neck, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. His lips felt so good against mine. Then out of no where, I feel his tounge licking, more like tracing my lower lip. In reaction to that I part my lips, giving him the entrance he wants. Our tounges collided. And when they did it was heaven! Pulling away for air, hurt me.

God, Edward had never kissed me that way!

Next thing I know, I'm on Carlisle, attacking him, feeling him all over, unzipping his pants. I reached low in that precious area and grabbed his length. He moaned. And I loved the sound, so I started to stroke him, then for a moment, rubbed the head where I could feel little drops of his cum accumilating, already. God, if anything can make me hotter, is Carlisle's dick cause now there's more liquid leaving my body. Making my panties even wetter, if thats possible. Damn, they must have been soaked. "Condom" I murmer into his neck, that I'm sucking on, trying hard as hell to leave a hickey. He reaches to the glove department to get one. I take it from him, rip it open with my teeth(earning a very sexy growl/moan from him). I rolled the condom on and that was it. I started ridding him with my skirt pushed up to my hips, my panties in his pocket because he wanted to remember how wet he got me and how wet edwards never gonna get me(wow, never thought of carlisle as the competitive type), his pants pulled down just enough for his dick to emerge. Hear my moans mixed in with his only made me that much closer to reaching my climax. And damn, did I mention how hard he was? God he felt so good in me.

After that I was sitting quietly thinking about what I should've been thinking about. Why I didn't think about it while it was happening, better yet, before it was happening is beyond my knowledge. I've made the biggest mistake of my life...I think. I mean, it may be bad, really bad. But what if this was supposed to have happened...What if Alice had saw it was going to happen and made Carlisle pick me up. Well, that may be true, but does that really give me any right to have done what I just did?

_No...yes...no!Bella...it doesn't give you any right. It was wrong as hell but it felt so good, it felt so right._

"Bella, don't think about it, I won't think about it...so don't think about it." I hear Carlisle's, angelic voice, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked over at him, trying to hide my feelings because no matter how bad it was what we just did, I wasn't about to bring myself to regret it. I liked it. No. I loved it. I loved Carlisle?

"But Carlisle, I want to think about it." I said, looking out the window, avoiding eye contact was always best when I was about to cry or crying. Avoiding eye contact at moments like that made me feel like I wasn't that weak, just a little.

"Don't cry, my love. Please don't cry." I looked over at him, eyes filled with tears. If he hadn't said anything about crying, I wouldn't be crying.

"Look, I don't regret what we just did if thats what your thinking. I just don't think we should let anyone know, yet." He smiled at me, making me not worry about anything else, just about how exactly I deserved somebody like Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was just too good for me, no one like me could ever deserve him.

"Okay" Was all I could say. Still some what dazzeled by his smile, I guess. Is it even possible that he's Hotter, Sexier, Smarter, well, lets just say "a whole lot better" than Edward.

He leaned over the seat and gave me a chaste kiss. That eventually turned into something more but had to be broken again, for air and for the sake of our lives. Because I doubt that he can concentrate on two things fully, at once. I know I can't.

"I love you, Bella." He said, staring me strait in the eyes.

_What am I supposed to tell him?Do I love him? Oh god, what do I say?_

He turned his face and looked intently on the road. He seemed a little fustrated. "its okay, if you don't-" I cut him off with a kiss, then pulled back.

Like I was gonna let him think the worst of things. I may or may not love him but I'm not about to let him think I don't have some feelings for him-no matter how weird those feelings may be.

_Just say it...It doesn't matter if you don't mean it, people say it all the time and not mean it. Just say it._

_"I love you, Carlisle" _


	2. Is this love? Or is this lust?

****

****

**Hey CaityyCullenBlackLover here..wow..long name. Anyways. This isn't my first fanfic but it sure as hell feels like it. I actually like this one more than the other. I can only hope that you do too. Well, I'm writting this because I love Twilight.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or the characters in it, SM does. Im just a fan.**

**Um...I haven't got any reviews so im started to second guess that is better than my first...Leave a review...I love them and It makes me feel like my story isn't a complete fudge up.-Love Ya-Caityy**

He turned his face to look at me, instantly. Not even wasting a second to press his lips against mine once more. The kiss was heated. Damn, it felt so good. His lips...oh god...so soft. Like I said, Edward had never kissed me this way. Always a small peck but never heated like this. Now I know, its not that he can't control himself, cause carlisle surely can...he just...i don't know. either way, Carlisle is a thousand times better. God, what if I had met him first, damn, I wish I had. That way Carlisle and I wouldn't have to keep this- whatever this is- a secret.

I felt myself getting wet again. _Damn, if we keep this up, I'm going to soak his seats. _

We had to stop. We couldn't let the kiss go on forever and we both knew that. So we did the thing we had to, we withdrew, reluctantly. Damn, there goes that ache. G_od, im gonna need him tonight, badly. we're going to have to sneak away, If its possible. God, I can just see it. His blonde hair inbetween my legs, licking me dry of all my juices. Sucking on that huge dick till his cold cum came sho-. STOP IT BELLA!_

My eyes had already begun to linger on his. And damn, I was getting hot. Getting hot wouldn't be good in this small car. He'd smell it, and we'd be back to square one. But then again, it'd be nice to have him right now.

_No!_

Soon enough, we reached the big beautiful, white house that was said to be as much my home as the six vampire I lived in it with. Carlisle got out of the car, and in a second was on my side. I hadn't even seen him go in front of the car.

"Keep quiet, my sweet." He said in a whisper, while opening the door for me to get out- such a gentleman. His voice sounded like an angel. My angel...sort of. I just gave him a nod, looking into those gorgeous golden eyes, letting him know that I heard him and agreed with him.

Into the house we went, at a comfortable yet respectful distance. No need in giving people ideas. Especially when they most definately won't like the idea of their father having sex with his sons girlfriend...Who would like that idea? Me? Yes...but not them.

"BELLA!" That was all I heard, when I opened the door. I was shocked and was in more shock when the pixxie vampire herself, appeared right in front of me. Eager and Smiling. "Bella, we need to talk!" She said happily. What was up? What was with the whole happy mood. I mean, it was normal for her to be happy and normal for Rose to still give me bad looks everynow and then, but her happiness was doubled. Like crazy!

We walked up stairs. well, it was her walk, but my run. Stupid vampire speed. She closed the door loudly behind me and pushed me onto the bed.

"Alice, Im gonna tell you right now, Im not like that." I said laughing. She rolled her eyes, in her little way, that always made me laugh.

"Haha...funny Bella" She rolled her eyes again before sitting next to me. Then she hugged me out of no where. Something's up. Something's Deffinately up. Now, to find out.

"How was it?" She whispered in my ear, still hugging me.

_She knows, oh god she knows._

"What are you talking about?" I asked. _Please tell she doesn't know._

"I know, now, how was it?" What the hell is with this girl. _She really wants to know how it was to fuck her father silly? Thats...um...whoa._

"Good, I guess."

"Good? Bella, I saw it, you looked like you were having more than a good time. By the way, your lucky I wasn't around Edward when I had that damn vision, missy!"

She was right, it was more than good. Try, fucking awesome. Try, best time of my life, no, best time of anyones fucking life! Try, damn! Thats how good it was. Good shit. Addictive shit!Thats how good it was. Outta this fucking world.

"Okay, your right. It was better than good. Way way better." I smiled at the thought of it happening over and over, which I hoped would happen. Damn, I'd be one lucky girl. But what to do with edward. What would I tell him. That I'd found someone else. Wait...no...I don't even know if this is ment to be. It could be just lust...But it feels like nothing I've ever felt with Edward.

"Alice, um, how do I know if this is what I want?" She knew I was gonna ask. She knew basically everything about me. So predictible, Bella. Always predictible, Bella.

"Bella, Its what you want and its ment to be. Im going to tell you that right now, but thats all I'm going to tell you because I don't want to ruin your future with him. I'll tell you its a good on. your lucky girl, and im happy for you..." she started to get up and walk towards the door. Before opening the door and leaving she said "Don't worry about edward...he'll get over it." She smiled at me like she was my mother right before leaving.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of thinking. Thinking about what I was feeling. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Carlisle, I didn't want Edward, I don't think i ever really wanted him. But now, I know what i want. I want Carlisle. I love Carlisle...Yeah...I love him. I think I just needed that extra push that alice always was there to give me. Yepp..thats why she's my best friend.

A few minutes later Carlisle walked in. The love of my life. Always the love of my life.

I ran to him. Jumping in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, placing kisses on his neck at the same time. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tighter against me, yet, being softer than I knew he truly was.

"Carlisle, I love you. So very much." I whispered lower than a whisper...I couldn't even hear myself say it, but I knew he could. His arms tightened even more around me. It felt wonderful to be with him, in his presence.

"I love you, too" he kissed my neck. Sending a shiver down my spine. I good one.

Slowly but surely he walked towards the bed, set me down and pulled my clothes off. Taking his time, made it that much better. Sure, earlier was really good. but that was just a fuck, this would be making love. You had to be slow with that, or atleast he had to be.

Slowly, he spread my legs and got on his knees inbetween them. Licking his lips as he stared at my pussy- that by the way was glistening by how wet I was. He dipped two finger down, running them slowly up my pussy, inbetween my folds. Collecting some on my wetness as his fingers went. Then once done, he pulled his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, moaning deeply at the very same time. _Oh god. _"You taste so good, my sweet." He kissed me. Man kiss. Heated and Passionate. He pulled back a little and started to place small kisses on my neck and shoulder. "You taste just the way I immagined." He started to suck softly on my neck, earning moans from me. He stopped a little to soon but quickly placed his lips on me again, only elsewhere. It turned into a lot of moaning and tugging on his soft blonde hair. Damn, my fantasy was coming true. His blonde hair was inbetween my legs just the way I immagined. I was doing what I thought I would, bucking my hips to feel more of his tounge, tugging on his hair and moaning...lots of moaning. His breath on my pussy only added more to the pleasure I was experiencing. I was so close. He bit down softly and that was it. I was done for. All my juices came out as I came. And let it be known that Carlisle Cullen doesn't let anything go to waste...as he surely didn't let my juices go, no, he licked up every fucking single drop of it. Still Breathing heavy, he moved up towards me and kissed me, I could taste myself on his lips. man, it felt good and I could only moan.

Without even realizing I was doing it. I flipped us both over and started kissing him all over his neck, sucking slightly, not that hard this time, being that I failed last time to leave a god damned hickey. Unbuttoning his shirt was easy, my hands didn't shake or anything. No nervous Bella when I was with Carlisle. She always seemed to disappear. His chest was revealed before me. Damn, it looked good. For his age, he had a hell of a body. Placing kisses all over it, I slowly went down, to my destination. Reaching lower and lower, before I even got there. Unbuttoning his pant and pulling his briefs off, was easy. pulling them down was easy too. Damn, his cock sprang free. at attention. Dr. cullen was cammando. Ready to fucking go.

"Now Carlisle...Just relax...Im gonna take care of you, baby." He moaned. Damn, did it sound sexy. I kissed the head of his dick. It twitched beneath my lips. I licked the rim of it, feeling some of his cum ooze out just a little as I did this. Licking that up without hesitation. He moaned again, louder this time.

I reached up and gripped his chest, digging my nails in slightly. "Shh, baby." I was able to quiet him for a few moments, but once my mouth wrapped around his huge cock, it was done. He didn't hold back. He moaned my name loudly while bucking his hips up, pushing his dick in more, making the tip reach the back of my throat.

My mouth wasn't gonna be able to take him all in my mouth, I knew that, but if you wanna please you gotta please the whole thing. I grabbed his dick. He took in a sharp breath. My sexy man liked it when I grabbed him! I started slowly, puming him slowly with my hand and sucking and biting. He liked it when I bit down on his. Don't ask me how I know that. Just don't ask. Soon, it wasn't me just bobbing my head and pumping my hand up and down, it was him bucking his hips in sync with my movements. He couldn't hold it in anymore and dear god, i didn't want him to, either. "Just let it out, baby, Cum into my mouth." I whispered, that was it. He came. Shooting his Cum inside my mouth and down my throat. It tasted good. I sucked him dry. Releasing him with a pop, as if sucking on my favorite tootsie pop. I kissed his dick on last time before kissing back up his greek god body to his greek god lips. He moaned, just I like I did when he tasted him on my lips and tounge.

I pulled back. He looked confused as I looked at him with a stern look. "Your mine Carlisle Cullen...Your fucking mine. You got that?" He smirked that same sexy smirk as the first time in his car and nodded.

**Working on the next chapter already. Hope you liked this one. Love ya- Caityy.**

**Tell me what you think. Leave reviews, I love em. **


	3. Oh Shit, Thats All I can Say

I kissed him, fireworks popping all around us. Heaven. Kissing Carlisle was the best, it always was the best. My one day with Carlisle, was way better than the whole year that was about to pass with Edward. And now, he was mine, as I was his. He turned us over. His body hovered over mine. I could feel his stiff erection against my lower stomach, again.

"Are you ready for round two, baby?" He asked. His breath blew past my ear softly. I moaned softly, muffling it a bit by bitting my lower lips. Damn, why the hell did he have that effect on me. No matter where his wonderfully smelling breath met my skin was incredible. Always, where ever it was. Whether it was my pussy, my neck, my earlobe. It didn't matter. His breath was such a sin. Tasted just as it smelled. Twirling and caressing it with my own tounge was fantastic.

Alice walked in at the very momment we were going to go for round two. I looked at her just in time to see her cover her eyes and make a "eww" face in disgust. Wow..too bad she didn't like seein her naked father over her bestfriend. Too bad. Cause I would have loved seeing what Carlisle and I doing what we just did. Note to self- Use a camera next time.

"Bella, get dressed. Carlisle, get out. Edward's coming. He should be here quickly.-" she took in a deep breath, opening her eyes, she looked pissed. "He's gonna smell it!He gonna smell you Bella!Get the fucking airfreshener, Carlisle! GET UP OFF YOUR ASS, BELLA! NOW!" I was stuck. I couldn't move. Edward was coming home. He'd deffinately smell it, smell what Carlisle and I had done. Damn it. If he finds out...what will I do? Tell that I masturbated to the image of him? HaHa...That would be funny..and..umm..cough..not true.

"Bella...?" She stopped talking and decided to dress me. I could see carlisle get dressed at my side. Quicker, much quicker than he undressed. Oh, he was fine with taking it slow, hurting me with his time but quick to get dressed when Edward was about to be home. Nice! Once done he left and came back, with the airfreshener that alice had asked for- more like demanded.

_Hmm...My man follows orders. Good. He's gonna need to, if he wants me to give it up next time. Damn it, Bella! How the hell could you be thinking about sex when your boyfriends about to get home and smell your fucking arousal! Its gonna make him wonder what the hell happened today!_

"Bella, Go take a shower. Please." Alice said one last thing and left. Carlisle walked over to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead and left too. Leaving me all alone. Those assholes. Great, Im gonna be all alone when Edward comes. Thats just perfect, aint it!

Damn it. I went to grab my usual clothes from my dresser. A Tank top and Shorts. Grabed my favorite body wash and shampoo from the shelf and went to take a shower. The warm water felt good on me. So warm.

* * *

EPOV

I walked into the room and was over whelmed by the smell of smell could only be her... arousal? God, if that was her arousal, she must have smelled good below. The smell was so strong, something had to have happened in the last ten to fifteen minutes. Had she fingered herself, or had another man been here with her? I could smell another person, alice and someone else...I had never smelled. I mean, I had to have smelled this person before but the smell was a little different as well as bella's. Off the back i could smell bella's scent but this other person was a mystery. What the fuck had happened while I was away hunting?

I could hear bella open the shower door, I could hear her first step on the tile floor next to the shower. It took a few minutes but bella's scent came to me. She had left the door open, for a reason I didn't know. She smelled better than her usual. Although, I loved the smell of strawberry's this time she smelled of Apple, another smell I liked on her. I'd love any fruit or flower smell on Bella. But strawberry would always be the best. Taking crown over all the other smells of Bella. Well, maybe not all the smells, certainly not the smell I had come across entering this room.

She walked out few minutes later. Her tank top hugged her body slightly and her shorts hugged her hips perfectly. Her hair was up in the usual untidy bun she always put it in before she went to sleep. she looked wonderfully delectible. My Eyes wandered lower to her sex. My mind again, wandered, thinking about bella's arousal. I could feel my cock twitch slightly, coming to life.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" She rushed to me. How long had I stood there, thinking about her smell? Her big doe eyes looking me in the eyes. Damn, she had the eyes that every guy would lust over. The eyes that gave off the immpression of innocence. But Bella, was not innocent, I realized that the day she tried to undo the buttons to my shirt.

"No" I shook my head, shaking away the thoughts of pounding Bella in the ass at the same time. I couldn't do what I wanted to do. No matter how much my dick wanted it. I couldn't hurt bella like that. "Lets go to sleep." I always said that to her. Although I had never and would never sleep. I still told her that. I still held her against my chest. Tightly but not too tight. Every night we repeated it, over and over. you'd think i'd get bored of it but it never happened. Bella would mumble in her sleep each night, each time, different things. She would turn slightly. She'd lay her head against my chest and I'd kiss the top of her head. she'd never wake through out this all. Such a heavy sleeper.

While holding her tonight. I smelled that smell, again. It was strong. It made me wonder what exactly what she was dreaming.

As I was wondering. I was answered at the same time. She turned so that she wasn't facing me- something she'd never done before. Then out of no where she started moaning and moaning. The sound coming from her, sent all my blood towards my dick. Giving me a raging hard on. Until I heard her moan a name. The name wasn't my name. It was Carlisle's, my own father's name! What the fuck had happened while I was gone? What has made her dream of my father?! Moaning his name! What the fuck! She kept moaning like this for a while, but my hard on had left me. The minute I heard his name, it deflated. Twitching only when she would moan...And once becoming hard again when she moaned my name, once. Once...how nice of her!

A few hours later, I left her. Still wondering about how the hell carlisle's name came off of her lips in a moan. Not just a whisper, but a moan.

* * *

I got up in the morning, happy. I had a wonderful dream of Carlisle. Very wonderful.

As I walked down the hall, I walked passed carlisles office. Taking a few steps back, I was able to see him. He was deep in papers, but something in me ached to interupt. To take his mind off of work for just a moment. My core ached to let him fuck me on that black leather couch of his. I couldn't help the moan that left me.

His head snapped up, his eyes already black with desire. The sight of him like that only made me moan again. He eyes swept over my body, licking his lips in the process. The aching feeling, grew as some liquid left my centre. He took in a deep breath, groaning slightly as the smell of my arousal hit him.

"Bella?" Edwards voice floated to the top of the stairs right before his figure apeared. He looked me in the eyes, taking a deep breath as Carlisle had just done. Then looked to the door infront of me. _Shit. _Anger flashed across his face for just a moment. Then disapeared, just a quick as it had apeared. _Shit...Caught._

"Bella, are you going to come down stairs to eat?" he was just standing there. not even bothering to come get me, like usual. I looked back at Carlisle. He smiled at me, then waved for me to go on as he mouthed, _come back later._

With that I turned, walking towards edward. He was smiling now. His crooked smile. Suprisingly, it didn't make my heart race like usual. It had no effect on me. Confusion crossed his face. Probably wondering why my heart didn't race. Like it always had before. Oh well.

His hand was on the small of my back as we walked down the stairs. Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper, arguing over who would get the remote. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. Esme was in the kitchen, no doubt cooking my breakfast. Cooking breakfast for the only person that ate human food in the house. She had always cooked food, like a mom. Taking care of me. We stepped down on the ground floor, and were overwhelmed by the smell of pancakes other of my favorites.

Esme wasn't my mom obviously, but she knew me. Just like a mom would know a daughter. Every time she came over on the weekends, she'd cook for me. All of them took turns, like it was some type of a game. But she always took over on the weekends.

She came over on the weekends to visit, her "neices" and "nefews". She was Carlisle's ex but none of the cullens let that be known. Apparently she had found her true mate, who wasn't Carlisle. Oh well, cause now he's mine.

"Bella, do you want syrup?" Esme asked, looked over her shoulder at me. I could only nod, thinking about the effect Carlisle has on me and because of the thoughts that flew through my mind.

_How would sex and syrup fit together?Mmmm....On Carlisles dick..._

A moan slipped from me. I tried to muffle it but it didn't work. Everyone turned to me with confusion on their perfect pretty faces. I blushed. Blushed so red. Once again, anger flashed across Edwards face again. Like before, it disappeared just as quick as it had come.

At that moment, Carlisle walked his sexy fine ass down the stairs, his brief case in hand. "The hospital just paged me, I won't be back till later, around midnight or so. See you then." He said right before opening the door. He looked strait at me, adressing me and only me. Not even caring that Edward was right by me. Edward growled. _Oh, hell no. Nobody growls at my man. _

"You know what?," I turned to Edward. "...Whats your issue?" I looked into his eyes.

"You fucking my dad!" He looked over to Carlisle, releasing yet another growl. "You....You slept with him, Bella...You...You...YOU WHORE!"

* * *

**YAY!!!NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!...finally**

**When you read this. If you like it. Give it to a friend and tell them to do the same. I wanna get my fanfic out there. Thanks!**

**Ps...Im very sorry, I haven't been writing anything. there's been a death in my family. I've decided to work through it, though. I was only able to post so much this time. Keep checking back. **

**- CaityyCullenBlackLover**


	4. He's Pissed But Do I Care?

He spat at me. The last word struck home. Was I really a whore because of this? Because of fucking Carlisle? _No. We made love._ We didn't Just fuck, the first time yes, but not the second. I couldn't be a whore. Yes, I'm supposed to be Edwards girlfriend...but...thats over, right?

I took a deep breath. Making a choice like this isn't always easy. You never know if your making the right choice. Sometimes there's always that thought in the back of your heard telling you should've chose the other road. Making you wonder if you had done something differently..this or that could've happened. And would it be better than what you were stuck with at the moment. Thats just how things happened...Sometimes, not always.

But with Carlisle...With Carlisle, things are diferent...Huh, it seems as though I'm saying that alot. I know how to explain something but how to tell you why I would choose him over Edward, I don't think I can. There are so many things I love about Edward. And there are so many things I love about Carlise. Both of them hold my heart. But Carlisle holds a much larger piece than Edward. Yesterday, something happened...well...We all know what happened but other than that something in me changed. Something about the way I see things. I just don't see me with Edward, anymore.

So...I hope to god...Really, really. I hope this choice is right. I hope that later on I won't come to regret it. But then again, me not seeing Edward that way has got to be a sign, a sign that Carlisle would be the right decision. Carlisle has to be the Right Decision.

"Its over, Edward." Its over. I've made my choice. No going back. Carlisle's my life. Edward will always have my heart but not as a lover...not as anything more than a friend or brother.

"As you wish Bella, As you wish. Now, as I wish...Get The Fuck Out Of My House!" He glared down at me. His eyes full of anger with a tinge of sadness.

"Excuse me son, but I do believe this is my house," Carlisle was at my side, his strong arms around my waist. "and Bella will not be leaving." Edward had moved so that now he was facing me, staring me down. Growling loudly as Carlisle pulled me slightly towards the stairs. We walked up the stairs, stopping at the very top. Carlisle then turned. "Don't ever think that you can kick out My Bella...Ever. Got that Edward?" Edward Growled, but Carlisle didn't care. He had already turned back to me. Carlisle kissed the top of my head as we walked to _his room_.

"I love you, Bella" He whispered. I smiled. "I love you, too, Carlisle." I twisted my head, eager to kiss him.

This kiss felt diferent. All the same love and all the same wonderful feeling but diferent.

"Are you going to work?" I wondered aloud. Would he really leave me after what just happened? Of course not, right? I mean, I had Alice but was that enough to keep edward from trying to yell at me of whatever some more?

"No, I already called in, they're probable looking for another docter right now." He chuckled lightly. The sound so beautiful. Music in my ears, letting me know that everything was going to be fine. I would just need to calm down slightly.

"Thank you." I kissed him again.

"Your welcome, my sweetheart." He kissed me with eager lips. His hand went to my neck, holding onto it tightly as he pulled me to him closer. I could immediately tell he wanted so much more than just a tender peck on the lips. In response my hands went to play and tangle my fingers in his hair. Something I so loved to do. His hair always as soft as silk.

He wraped my legs around his waist. I could already feel his erection. Adding fire to my fuel. I rubbed my lower body against him in a stupid attempt to get some of the friction I oh so badly needed. We both moaned out in pleasure as I moved. MY hands went low, trying to make work with his belt and pants. They needed to be gone. I couldn't take it, I ripped his pants. He looked down at his pants and growled. "God, I can't wait till your a vampire!"

He moved us to the bed in a second. He kissed me roughly. The feeling of his lips went strait to my core. He growled again once he smelt my arousal. He dipped his hand inside my pants and rubbed his hand against my pussy."Damn Bella. You always get so wet!" He kissed down my neck, placing his hands at the hem of my shirt at the same time. In one quick movement my shirt was off and floating peacefully to the floor beside the bed.

He removed my bra. Then lavished my breast. Kneading one as he sucked the other one. He sent shivers down my spine as he bit softly on my right nipple. He chuckled softly at my reaction. Then repeated his action for my other breast.

My hands dug into the bed while i bit my lip, trying to muffle a moan. His lips moved back to mine before moving towards my ear. The feeling of him nibbling on my ear added more fuel. The fire in was no doubt ready to explode. "Bella...Would you please stop holding it in, I wanna hear you. Scream, Moan, Growl...oh god..Growl, Hiss...I don't care. Just Let me hear how I make you feel." His hand were unbuttoning my jeans as he talked. Slowly he pulled them down my legs, his fingertips softly grazing my thighs at the same time.

I moved. Carlisle looked up at me. I looked him strait in the eye. His eyes were so clouded with lust. "Carlisle...Would you fuck me, already?!"

"Oh my bella likes to talk dirty?You'll pay for that." He flipped me over. proped me up so that i was on my hands and knees

"You ready to be fucked like the dirty whore you are?" He rubbed his dick against my ass.

_Oh god....He's gonna fuck me in the ass._

He didn't even give me the time to prepare myself. He just stuck it in. I whimpered as he groaned. Two sounds that I have to addmit, kinda turned on. Obviously he licked the feeling of my really tight asshole around his dick.

Thankfully, he gave me sometime to adjust to the feeling- his size. God, don't let anyone tell you it don't hurt. God...It hurt.

He thrust. It hurt. He thrust. It started to feel better. He thrust. It felt slightly good. He thrust. It felt good. He thrust. It felt really good. He thrust, his hands were on my hips, pulling my body towards him, thrusting him deeper into me. It felt great. He thrust, reached under me, running his hands up my stomach to my breast, first kneading them then pinching my pert nippples. He thrusts to hard into me. It felt nothing before. My moans mixed with his grunts, they sounded wonderful...they were made to be together.

Each time he pulled out almost all the way, leaving his head still inside me then thrust all the way back in. You could hear it when he balls slapped my ass. On top of it, it he started to slap my ass, hard. I screamed out in pleasure at that. Who know I liked it rough? Carlisle, did. He kept slapping my cheeks until they were red, or until he could sense that i was already ready to fall off the edge. Asshole wasn't gonna let me catch a break...maybe I was gonna pay for what I said.

I could only see his face, when he fingers fisted my hair, pulling my face back to look him in the eyes as he fucked me in the ass. His god like features looked strained, as if he was concentrating very very hard on trying not to blow his load like some fucking teenage boy, but still, he looked sexy as hell. And it pleased me well to know that I could make ready to fall off the edge so quickly, making me that much closer to falling off as well.

He tugged on my hair tighter, pulling my head back as far as it would go. I looked him in his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

He looked me in my eyes. "Those fucking doe eyes...I fucking love them." I whimpered as he moved one of his hand towards my pussy. His skilled hand found its way to my slick folds. He dipped one finger in me as he thrust into me from behind at the same time. I could start to feel myself clamping down on him, I was so close. When the fuck is he gonna let me, cum?

"Carlisle, Please....Please." I begged him. I needed my release and he fucking knew it. He was making me pay. Damn, him.

"No, Bitch...I told you, you were gonna pay." I whimpered. God, I loved it when he cussed. It sounded so sexy.

"Carlisle...Baby...Please." I begged again. He didn't care.

Fuck this. If he isn't gonna do it I am. I know my body, I know what the fuck I need. Without stopping to think about it, I reached down towards my pussy. I slapped his hand, but he didn't budge. Slowly I worked my hand in there, I wasn't able to get very far before he slapped my hand away.

"What did I say, bitch?" His mouth was close to my ear. His growls sounding that much more scary...but sexy at the same time. I didn't answer..wrong choice. "What the fuck did I say, bitch?" He bit my ear lobe. Holy shit. He finger fucked me harder. Oh god. He fucked me harder. Oh fucking jesus.

He thrust into me so hard and quickly i could on reply during each trust. "You...said...I...was...gonna pay...like...the...dirty whore...I am." My hands had reached up to the head board for support. He was fucking me so hard, no body had even done this to me.

"Thats right, bitch. Now take what I'm giving you." He growled.

"Okay, Daddy." Me calling him daddy set him off. He moaned.

"Thats right, No body can make you feel this way. Only me. Now say it." He groaned. So sexy of a sound.

"Only you can make me feel this way, Daddy," Him talking to me like this was actually pushing me towards the edge. I could feel my muscles tightening in my stomach.

"Yes, now cum with me." Just those words made me fall. He hage me permission and I did it. I fell hard. Holding it in longer must have been the reasons. Damn, I could've sworn i saw stars. I was so into my orgasm, I hadn't noticed that carlisle had released and pulled out. He layed there beside me. Both of us breathless. I couldn't help but giggle, Carlisle was amazing.

"Who knew I liked it rough?" I giggled. He chuckled.

"I kinda had a feeling." He kissed me softly before I was lost in my sleep.

* * *

**YESSSS!Can you say, Next chapter! Working on the next one. I hope to have it up in a day or so. **

**Tell me how you think I did on this chapter. Do you think Edward should come around and end up being bestfriends with Bella or should Edward decide to fight for Bella? Tell me what you think. Leave a review...I love em. Love ya - Caityy**


	5. I might want to take that back

**Chapter will be up tomorrow. Serious testing went on this week, so I kinda needed a break from anything that involved thinking. Thankfully I've gotten that break. So now I'm re-reading and adding to what i've already written to go down in this chapter. I can only hope that you'll like this chapter when it is posted. Remember to check back tomorrow. All my love- Caityy **

**Note- Twilight and Twilight Characters belong to SM. Not me, I'm just an overly obsessed twilight fan. **

* * *

I think the term "fucked like an animal" would be a good way to sum up what just happened. Am I right? I mean, I was just fucked like a fucking animal by Carlisle Fucking Cullen wasn't I? In the fucking ass, too? Theres no way I could've dreamt that one up.

Anyways, waking up next to him was the best. The simple thing of just waking up next to him made me smoke. But him smiling down at me, at the same time, made me smile and thank heaven that I had ever met Edward. Cause honestly Edward is what brought us together. Like it or not.

"Morning, my sweet." The kiss he gave me was tender and loving. So soft and caring. Yet, passionate and desire filled. Full of the feelings that he felt for me, and only me.

"Morning." His arms were would around my slim yet wide waist. The very way his arms around me, felt, made me feel safe. Much like Edward's the night before. But only it wasn't Edward. It was a man I cared for much more. A man that truly owned my heart. A man that would always own my heart, no matter what he did to me.

"And how did you like yesterday?" His right eyebrow raised. Close to one of the sexiest things I've seen but definately not the sexiest. Never the sexiest.

_Well, lets think.I finally let go of Edward and chose you. I was fucked senselessly, by the love of my life. In the ass, by the way. I had to beg for you to allow me to cum, but when you did give me permission it was the best orgasm ever. Ever. Oh!...And I realized I happen to like it rough...Hmm..How would double penetration feel?_

Nah. Why don't we keep it short.

"Pretty good." Ha, no where near 'pretty good'. But it'll have to do for now.

His eyebrow raised again. "Just 'pretty good?' Seriously?" He looked at me with fake confusion. He knew it wasn't just pretty good. He had to have known that. I mean, come on, I would've never in my right mind would've called Edward "daddy", like I did Carlisle. Carlisle took controll, he became my fucking daddy. And deserved the fucking tittle, for it.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Okay, it was better than pretty good. So good, that I might want to go for round two."

"Might?" There goes that freaking raising of the eyebrows.

"Yes, 'might' " I nodded.

"Oh, baby, I'll show you might." With that it started. All over again. Only this time there was a difference about it. There was this feeling that he wasn't gonna let me off easy. Like he was gonna let me get to the edge then make me stay there till he was ready to push me over.

Like yesterday, His mouth wandered over my body. As if it was discovering it for the first time. Lips everywhere. Tonge licking everything in it's path, thank god for that tounge, thank god for its magical ways of making it feel in a much lower area. Thank god. I'd have to write a thank you letter to his parents for creating him.

"Bella, I'm gonna have to leave in a while." His murmer against my neck was slightly muffled by my moaning.

"You can call in." Apparently my attepmt to keep him here with me wasn't a very good one, because all I got in response was a chuckled and the continuation of his job that he was doing at the moment.

His lips and tounge sucked and licked at my neck, while his hands went south. To the place that was waiting for him to fill me. Only, when his hands didn't reach there, I was disapointed. His hands continued their path, down to my knees. He spread them apart slowly, putting himself in the middle of them. I could feel the hudge buldge in his pants, and it was still growing. The feeling of his erection set me on fire. It felt so good, knowing that I was the cause of his rock hard dick.

In a need to get myself some of the friction, I rubbed my centre against the buldge that I loved. God. The fire in my core built as I continuedly rubbed against it. Soon enough he joined in, bucking his hips towards me, hard. _God!_ The feeling of his pressed against my and his tounge that had moved south to my breasts, sent shivers through me. As it always did.

His tounger flicked at my overly sensitive nipples. His tounge circled it while his teeth bit down, creating some serious pleasure. Then sucking them hard into his glorious mouth. The moan that escaped me was loud and unmuffled. The please that Carlisle could create in me, couldn't be copied by any man on earth. No other man could try and succeed. The feelings that my carlisle could create were like nothing else. Reaching an orgasm because of him was the best. Fucking heaven is what I'd call it.

"Bella, do you want me to fuck you?" The growl coming from him was so sexy and fearful. As Always. So fucking sexy and controlling it made me feel and know that he was in control and he was gonna fuck me without me even saying it if he had to answer than to not answer, eh?

"Yes, Carlisle, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me senseless like you always do, baby."

Growling, growling and some more growling. Then some ripping of the clothes. It felt extremely good when my soaking core came in contact with his rock hard erection. Then in moments it was in me. Being pulled back out, leaving the head in then being thrusting all the way back in. Hard and Fast. Just the way I liked it.

"Pull my hair!Talk dirty to me." Obviously, he'd gladly comply. _My man's a listener._ The sensations mixed felt so good. Being fucked and Being in control of things some what. Man, it felt good.

"You dirty slut. You like it when I fuck you hard!" His mouth was right next to my ear. His voice was intense. So controlling. The growls and grunts coming from him, mixed made a wonderful mixture.

"God YES!YES I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME HARD...oh baby!I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum with me Isabella!Thats a fucking order you whore! now!" My walls clamped down on his dick as he thrusted on last time into me. I released a loud moan as I felt his cold seed shoot into me. Both our bodies shook as our orgasms racked through our bodies.

We layed there for a while. Still connected as one. Neither of us wanted to loose the moment we were in. Just one word, even the slightest movement could ruin it. Neither us wanted to even dare test it. That is, until the time came. The time came for him to pull out, get off the bed, kiss me one last time before heading to the shower to clean up and get ready for work. He came out of the restroom looking clean and hot. _Damn, those bitches at the hospital better not dare. Whores best recognise. _

He walked to the other side of the room to pick up his brief case then walked back over to me kissing me one last time, again. "Now, aout early...my love...would you still say 'might'?" The chuckle I heard from him was childlike. Obviously he was proud in his latest work. Why wouldn't he?

Putting on a mask, I tried my best to fool him hoping that i'd get something better tonight after he got home. "I don't know...I still think you can do better, my love." He smirked. The smirk so sexy. The one that I saw that day in the car with him for the first time. The one that attracted me to him. Attracted me to the right choice. The best choice.

He kissed me again, then moved his lips to my ear, whispering to me. "I'll show you tonight. If i were you, I'd prepare myself, sweetheart." He kissed my cheek before leaving me alone in his room, in a flash.

"Love you, Bella." I heard him say. His voice growing distant.

* * *

**Done with this one. On to the next chapter! I think the next chapter should be done in Carlisle's Pov. What do yall think? Let me know. I try to please yall as much as I can, but you gotta let me know what you like and don't like. **

**Leave reviews, please. - CaityyCullenBlackLover.**


	6. Your gonna take that back

****

**Here it is...the first chapter in Carlisle's Pov. The first and most certainly not the last. Hope you like it lots. This one took me less time than all the others, it just came to me.**

I do not own twilight and the characters in it. I'm just an overly obsessed twilight fan. One that happens to like writing. Anyways...SM Owns everything not me. Thank you- CaityyCullenBlackLover.

**Ps...I'm thinking about changing my name. What do you think? Should I keep my name as is or change it up?**

* * *

Carlisle's Pov.

As I walked down the stairs, leaving my beautiful Bella, I couldn't help yelling up to her. I'd surely miss her while at work. Doing what I now saw as a pathetic reason to be away from Bella. A few days ago, I loved work, I loved having to go to the hospital but now, I hated it. I didn't want to be away from Bella and it killed me. Just the thought of her being alone made me sad and want to turn around and head back home, just to have her back in my arms.

As I pulled into my parking spot. I thought of Bella, again. Thought of how I was in the same car that we had first had sex. Wonderful fucking sex. How I kept her panties and had them in the drawer in my office but ad brought them with me today, as a little something to help me make it through the day.

Bella was good. A moaner and a slightly controlling lover. It suprised me. For a virgin she didn't really show that it hurt. If I wasn't me and was being told about it, I wouldn't believe that she was a virgin. I'd find it very hard to believe but being that I felt it when I broke through her barrier made me know she was a virgin. She never stoped. She let me fill her. She let my dick slide all the way in. Didn't even whimper as I sliped in, not that I remember- I must've been to preocupied. she didn't even take any time to adjust to my size. She just rode me and rode me good. She did a fucking good job. They way her cunt felt around my dick was a sensation to be felt!

And then that night when she sucked me up was fucking better. Sucked me like a fucking pro is what she did. But I have to admit, what was even better than her sucking me up...was...Me eating her out. Damn, she tasted so good. She tasted better than her scent gave off the impression of. I never thought that her scent could be so so mouth watering and strong. But in that area it was at its strongest. The venom pooled in my mouth. I had to fight the urge to bite her in that area, claiming her as my mate and changing her at the same time.

I was so grateful when she climaxed and her juices flowed freely. I liked her up dry, not wanted to leave one fucking drop of her tastyness.

I looked down. My dick was hard. I got an erection just thinking about what I've been doing with Bella, lately. Damn this is something else.

I waited, waited until it went down. Waited for a while, everytime it calmed down pictures of Bella would pop into my mind. Making me instantly erect, again. My dick was acting like a fucking teenager. A fucking teenager!

Finally, it calmed down. And I got out of the car to go into the hospital. I was late but not too late, having left the house early. I walked into the hospital. Like everyday before eyes turned and stared. Stared the whole time as I walked by.

Into the elevator I went. Almost filled with mostly women and two other men. They gawked at me while I wasn't looking. They always did this. Everyone did this. Each time I was in the elevator. Sometimes different people but all the same act. Only today it kinda annoyed me, when I usually got a kick out of it and even chuckled slightly.

"Good morning, Doctor Cullen." The first greeting. Always Nancy. Always a bright smile in place.

"Good morning, Nancy." I said without much attention. I walked by her not even glancing at her. Rude you might say. Hell, rude I might say but today I didn't really feeling like interacting with everyone like the days before. I was here to get things done and go back home to bella, who I hoped wouldn't be sleeping and would be sleeping at the same time.

I looked back at her just as I was entering my office. "Have a wonderful shift." She smiled at me. Polite to me but I was no where near polite to her. I felt sorry and regret by decision to basically ignore her. I smiled at her my best and wished her the same.

I stayed in my office the first ten minutes. Just catching up on all my emails. Then headed off to do a round check up on all the patients. Most of them were getting better and were near the stage of checking out and heading home. Some were getting worse and were near the stage of checking out, too. Those certain patients were already at that age where I didn't really hurt when they passed. It was the younger ones that still had their lives to live, lives that I couldn't save but tried hard as hell to do so. Those were the ones that hurt me like hell. Plus forks was a small town, when somebody came in I usually knew them. Thats when it hurt even more if they died on me. Especially Jeane, She was one of my older patients. Everytime I'd check up on her. She would ask "Got a girl yet, Carlisle?". Of course my answer would always be "No, Jeane". Then she'd say "Carlisle, you need to find yourself a good woman and get her knocked up.". This little comment would always make me chuckle. She had no problem being plain and open about her oppinion. Everyday, it was always the same question, the same answer, the same reply. I was always happy in her room. Even after I'd finish checking up on her, I'd go back in after my shift and say good night. She'd always be up and wish me a good and safe drive home. Her death hurt me the most. I actually went to her funeral to pay respects. I felt so close to her of all the patients that I've had during the many years of my life. I wondered if she'd be happy for me, now that I had Bella.

Anyways, when I finished up on my patients I went to the ER. They immediately gave me patients. A small boy with a broke arm from falling off a tree aparently. A little toddler that banged her head on the coffee table and was bleeding slightly. A Teenager who ran off the road outside of town and crashed with his girlfriend in the car too. And a little girl with a spider bite. I took care of them easily and quick. all the parents to the little children looked so worried. The teenage girl looked pissed so pissed it nearly made me chuckle. Her boyfriend was obviously gonna get his ass handed to himself. I'd like it if someone vidoe taped it and put it up on youtube. It'd surely get a laugh out of me.

When I looked up at the clock it was already mindight. no doubt bella would already be asleep. She's human why wouldn't she be asleep. Part of hope that she wouldn't be, that she'd be awake...so we could finish some unfinished business. But I knew she'd be asleep. Looking like an angel while she slept.

Two hours later when I finally went home. I wasn't tired. I was just annoyed. At this time of night I could tell you for sure I wasn't gonna get some. The only way I was gonna get some from Bella ws if she was awake and I already knew that answer to it annoyed the crap out of me on my drive home back to the house. When I pulled up to the house all the house was lit, except for my room. But the bathroom had a faint glow in it. A little flare of hope shot into me at the thought that Bella might be awake taking a warm bath or something.

I walked up to the house. The noises coming from inside were loud, no wonder she's probably still up. What the hell were my children thinking? Why the hell were they gonna be so loud when they know a very important human needs her sleep?

"Actually, Bella was gonna wait for you anyways." My nosy daughter answered my question before I was gonna ask. That nosy future seeing girl of daughter of mine sometimes could really get on my nerves.

_Hmmm..Bella was gonna wait up for me? Thats nice of her._

"There you are!" The goddess herself ran down the stairs to me. She didn't care she just ran into me, knocking us both over in the process. I couldn't help the chuckle. She always had something that surprized me. Always.

"Yeah...But may I ask...What are you still doing up young lady?" I kissed her as I stood up, bring her up with me. She smiled into the kiss. That beautiful smile she always had on around me, could just melt my heart. Feeling it in a kiss made the kiss that much better.

She giggled. A childlike giggle that made me chuckle again. "I wanted to wait for you...I couldn't sleep." She smiled up at me like a little child. Batting her eyelashes too. She looked so sweet and innocent. As if that were even possible. If I han't known her I probably would've fell for it. But how stupid can a man be? Really? This is Bella, we're talking about.

"You mean, you didn't want to sleep. You know you had other things in mind, Bella." There goes alice, being nosy again. _That damn Busybee. _When I looked back at Bella after giving Alice a mean look, Bella was blushing. I wonder what exactly she had in mind. Would it be better than what we've done so far or what?

"What else could she have in mind, Carlisle. She wanted sex. duh." Alice laughed when she finished her sentence. As if she could just say what she wanted when ever she wanted.

"And from the feel of it, she still does." Jasper added. Chuckling to himself in the corner, reading a book. Clearly into it but also into the conversation going on, too. Of all my children, he seemed to be the best at mulitasking. Edward was up there too but not as good.

This whole conversation that went on, only made Bella blush more red as it went on. I felt so sorry for her. How could my children be so mean to her.

"We don't mean it like that, Carlisle. And Bella knows that." _Damn that pixxie girl. _

"Come, Bella. Lets get you outta here." I placed my hand on the small of her delicate back as we walked up the stairs. Just as we reached to top of the stairs and were about to head to my room I could hear someone say something. Something very rude.

"Yeah 'Cum, Bella' " That one I couldn't desipher. I turned around only to see a chuckling emmett rounding the corner of the kitchen coming into the living room. _Damn my children. Have they no shame? _She blushed such a deep red. It made me feel so sorry for her. She didn't deserve to be embaressed in such a way by my kids.

But She didn't seem to care about it as much as I did. She just took my hand, leaned down to me and whispered into my ear. "Come on Carlisle, I can't wait to cum for you." She giggled as she turned on her heel and headed to our room. Without looking back. _Damn, so sexy._

I could hear the chuckles and giggles coming from the living room as I closed the door. They sure as hell heard her. Thats for sure. Looking back at bella was a sight to see. The girl was already undressing on my bed. So quick and down to business. Such a good girl she was. She deserved to be rewarded tonight. Tonight I wouldn't make her wait to reach her high. Tonight I'd gladly give it to her.

"Lay down, Bella. I don't want to fuck around tonight. I want to get down to business. Okay?" She did as I said. She didn't hesitate. Her naked body was right there on my bed. The light that came from the windows shined on her skin beautifully. Her pale skin never looked more beautiful. So pale. Pale as a vampires skin. Her skin as smooth looking as a porcelin doll. Beauty that was beyond rosalie's in my eyes.

"Carlisle are you just gonna stand there staring at me or are you gonna fuck me?" The patience was running out of her quickly. Her beautiful eyebrow raised as she stared me down.

"Don't play with me Carlisle. Strip. I wanna see that big thick dick of yours. Now." Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? I liked this change in her. So different from the Bella that was with Edward. She's herself with me, She couldn't be herself with him.

"Look Bitch...I'm not gonna wait, okay? Take your clothes off and fuck me!" She growled. She actually fucking growled! So fucking sexy. How could this girl arouse me so much. She got me hard so quickly and could make me stay hard for a while.

It was my pleasure to comply. Walking over to her, taking my clothes off at the same time. Her eyes widened seeing my bare chest. Then widening again to see that I was wearing no boxers. The sexy lick of the lips when she saw the tent that was pitched.

"Turn over on your stomach. Get on your hands and knees, too." She did as I said. Arching her back at the same time. Displaying her perfect round ass to me, looking back at me with those eyes that gave off the impressing of false innocence. The girl was a vicious tease. A tease that I couldn't wait to pound, hard and rough.

At vampire speed, my boxers were removed and I was on my knees behind bella. I could help but reach down towards her pussy, rubbing it tenderly with my index finger. She pushed back onto my finger, making it slide in slightly. A wonderful moan escaped her lips. She was so already so wet for me.

I removed my finger from her, making her sigh from the lack of contact. I then grabed onto her hips roughly, while at the same time leaning down to whisper in her ear, huskily. "One...Two...Three." On the number three I entered her pussy, roughly. She whimpered at first, then it turned into a moan. I pulled out but left my head in, then thrusted back into her hard. She moaned again. She liked it this way, hard and rough. I knew this.

Soon enough the girl was meeting my thrusts with her own. I grabed a fistfull of her hair and i kept pounding her without end. I yanked her hair and she screamed. How I loved having such control over her.

"Say my name!" I growled into her ear. She only moaned again. It didn't satisfy me. I spanked her, still yanking on her hair and thrusting into her harder than before. I could hear it as some of her bones started to crack, and yet she didn't cry from the pain.

"SAY MY NAME!" This time she said it. It made me happy but that didn't mean I was gonna stop spanking her and pulling her hair.

Fuck. The feeling of fucking her like this was so good. I needed to get deeper. I wraped my arms around her chest, pulling her back up against my own chest, changing the angle to allow myself to go further than before. I was hitting her g-spot and she loved. Fuck, I even loved it. Soon, my thrusts became faster and harder but shorter, my release was coming and hers was too. I reached around her body, running my hands lower to her pussy. I finger ran along her folds then found her swollen nub. I pinched it viciously, trying to bring on her climax.

She screamed my name as she fell from the cliff. I felt it as her pussy contracted around my pulsing dick, milking me for all I was worth. I came in quick spurts into her. I couldn't help but groan as I pulled out. she whimpered, I wondered if she wanted my dick to stay in her as much as I did. Truth be told, her pussy was my fucking home.

She flipped over onto her back, smiling happily. The kiss she gave me at that moment, had all the emotions she felt for me in it. Lust, Desire, Love.

"I love you." She whispered low, before her sleep took over her angelic body.

* * *

**I'm so very sorry that I haven't wrote on this fanfic in so long. I was at a wall and I couldn't think of what to write. but then my sister got on my ass and told me that i need to woman up. so i did and here we are. finally done with this chapter and ready to go along to the next one. check back soon cause it won't be long this time. **

**Love ya- CaityyCullenBlackLOVER**


	7. Author's Note

Okay, So its been a while. Sorry I've been vacationing. Its summer, I need it. But I've decided that I've put yall through too much misery, from waiting too long. So I've decided that **Every Week**, **I will post a new chapter**- **Even if it kills me**. And If I fail to do so...I've also thought of turning the story over to a willing person who can take good care of it and keep writing on it, without making people wait- like I have. If I do decide that I want a list of people who will be willing. If you would be willing, Could you please hit review and give me your name, so I can put you on the list of people to think about giving the story to.

Yall tell me what I should do.

-CaityyCullenBlackLover


	8. A nightmare

**So I've been very busy lately. And I'm so sorry. But I've been really trying to write something but everytime I tried it would just end up in my recyling bin as another lost cause. It was useless. I had hit the writers block. Nothing. I couldn't find away to continue the story. Until last night. I began writing again and I could stop myself. My mother had to literally tell me to get off the computer. Anyways like I had promised. I'm going to make a real effort to write a chapter a week. If I don't, I'm so very sorry but please just try to bare with me. I have tests to study for and projects to work on...But I will try my best. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I thought the story need to turn in a diferent direction..So here it is.**

**-CaityyCullenBlackLover**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

As my eyes closed, The image of Carlisle ran across my mind in my dreams. I dreamt of the future. A future that we could never have. Children. Beautiful, Adorable children that would look just like their father. They would have his beautiful blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

_"Hello there my love" Warm and loving arms, wrapped themselves around my expanding stomach. It was then that I realized that I was with child. Carlisles child. His eyes were on my stomach. Not in the least bit interested in me. It worried me slightly. _

_"Mhmmm. Hello to you, too." I smiled at him. He didn't return it. It worried me more. His hands slowly started to rub against my swelling stomach. Caressing it gently with tender love and care. "I wasn't speaking to you, Isabella." His voice held no emotion in it. It scared me. _

_He slowly lowered himself onto his knees infront of me, eyes still on my belly. "I love you, my Kimberly Anne. I can't wait to see you, Sweetheart. Daddy loves you" He shot a icy glare up at me as if he hated me with a passion. "Take care of my child while I am at work, Isabella. I won't like it very much if I found out you've fallen again like an idiotic klutz." He stood and walked away without another word or a second look back. Something was so terribly wrong and it freaked me the hell out. _

_How could he just walk away like that. As he reached the door, hand on the knob, I couldn't help it. "CARLISLE!" I was angry. The hormones taking over me. How dare he be so disrespectful to me!. The mother of his unborn child! _

_"Not now, Isabella." He all but growled back. _

_"Yes, now. You good for nothing low life motherfucker. You don't walk away from me." By now my eyes were seeing red. As most likely his were, too._

_"I said not now!" He hissed, yanking the door open almost breaking it off its hinges and slamming it on his way out._

_I fell to the floor. Tears falling down my face. The anger from minutes ago already gone. Replaced with fear of losing the only man in the world I truly loved and sharp pain in my stomach. The white dress I was wearing was beginning to become drenched in my own blood. I was losing my baby. Our baby. _

I woke up in a heep of sweat, from tossing and turning the whole night. I moved my arms around, feeling for the man that I knew wasn't there. He left for work, again.

I must have sat there for twenty minutes strait, trying to figure out what the hell the dream meant. How could something that seemed so good in the beginning turn so bad in the end? I just didn't see the justice in it. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Carlisle loves me...I know he does. And I love him so what's there to worry about? After all it was just a dream.

I got up from the bed and fixed it before taking a long and much needed shower. The cold air that hit my body as I got out shower made me shiver slightly. I quickly dried off, not bothering to notice the small bump that was forming in my lower stomach.

I headed down stairs. I could already smell the delicious smell of Esme's cooking. She was like a second mother to me, the mother that could cook and cook well. Renee could never cook without burning it and making us have to go out and it, mostly Chinese.

"Good morning, dear." Esme greeted me with one of those beautiful smiles. Her voice ringed like bells. So sweet and inviting.

The smile that I returned to her must not have been that convincing. She asked me what was wrong. One question led to another and soon enough it was like I was a criminal being interogated by the cops. She forgot all about feeding me. I didn't mind it, though. I liked talking about it with Esme. She listened to me. I guess in a way she understood. She told me that I shouldn't worry so much over a simple nightmare. But it wasn't just a nightmare. It felt so real. I know it must sound crazy but it was just too realistic to be just something I dreamt about at night.

"Don't worry, yourself so much darling. You said it yourself, it was just some silly dream gone bad. Don't get yourself so worked up." Jaspers hand was on my back rubbing it softly in a comforting way sending waves of calm through my body. I calmed down drastically just by the gesture alone.

I let out a yawn. I didn't know if it was Jasper making me sleepy or was it my body. I had woken up less than an hour and a half ago. How could I be sleepy again?

Jasper took me back upstairs to Carlisles bedroom. He laid me down gently atop the bed. And was about to leave when I caught his arm.

"Please..Stay with me...I need someone here with me, Jasper. I don't want to have another nightmare" I couldn't believe myself. God, I sounded desperate. I was pratically begging him to stay with me.

He chuckled in response. "Alright alright, darlin. I'll stay with you." He pulled the covers over me, wrapping me in it then slid on the bed beside me. I felt his lips on the top of my head before sleep took over my body again.

**JasperPOV**

_Poor girl._ She seemed so upset over this little nightmare. It worried me slightly but I knew Carlisle would never do anything like that. She knew he wouldn't. It made me laugh when she asked me to stay with her. She was blowing it out of preportion if you asked me. But that's Bella for you. I watched her as she slept. Making quiet noises throughout the time. She didn't move much. I guess me being there made her feel safe. Safe from what, though?

**EsmePOV**

_Awe, my baby._ I hoped she wouldn't dream something like that again. That angel didn't need to be worrying about things like that.

**AlicePOV**

_Keep your mouth shut, Alice. Keep it shut. _I tried to get my mind off the future. I did the only thing I knew how to do. I shopped. I wouldn't let myself ruin the future. I wouldn't say and damn thing and damn sure wasn't gonna go around Edward without being very sure that it wouldn't slip.


	9. He's Loving and I'm A Bitch

**Took me forever, I know. You're probably pissed at me for taking so long. Probably thought I was just going to abandon it..Well..To be honest...For a while there I was really thinking about it. But then I finally sat down after writting chapter nine for "A Love Not Known", my newest story and it just hit me like a ton of bricks. It was so much easier this time around. For a while there I couldn't write at all but ever since I've been trying really hard on A Love Not Known its been alot easier.**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 8**

_**JasperPOV**_

_Poor girl. She seemed so upset over this little nightmare. It worried me slightly but I knew Carlisle would never do anything like that. She knew he wouldn't. It made me laugh when she asked me to stay with her. She was blowing it out of preportion if you asked me. But that's Bella for you. I watched her as she slept. Making quiet noises throughout the time. She didn't move much. I guess me being there made her feel safe. Safe from what, though?_

_**EsmePOV**_

_Awe, my baby. I hoped she wouldn't dream something like that again. That angel didn't need to be worrying about things like that._

_**AlicePOV**_

_Keep your mouth shut, Alice. Keep it shut. I tried to get my mind off the future. I did the only thing I knew how to do. I shopped. I wouldn't let myself ruin the future. I wouldn't say and damn thing and damn sure wasn't gonna go around Edward without being very sure that it wouldn't slip._

* * *

**BPOV**

_"If I can't have you, no one can!" His expression was that of a killer, cold and heartless. He growled at me, ferral and terrifying. Never in my life would I ever expected him to be such a monster. The knife he pulled out from his back pocket was a shinning silver and it mocked me as he smirked at it menacingly._

_"No!" Before I had a chance to run from him, from what surely was my doomed death, he was in front of me. The knife was sharp and pointing strait at my stomach. One, Two, Three. He stabbed me. I could smell my blood in the air around us, rusted. It soaked my clothing, a red puddle quickly formed around my feet._

_How could he do that? Before he could even get to the fourth stab I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach in excutiating pain. "You're fucking psyco!"_

_He kneeled down next to me with a sadistic smile on his face. "He can't have you, Bella. You belong to me! You will always be mine! You're not meant to be with him, can't you see that, my love?" His voice was tender and sweet, now, the voice of a lover. He must truly have lost his mind. I couldn't find it in me reply to him as tears tumbled down my cheeks forming two rapid waterfalls. This was the end. I could feel it. "Your so pale, already. You've lost so much precious blood. I know you've lost the baby...And I can't bring myself to care, because you deserve this Bella...You and Carlisle deserve this!" His face was merely inches away from my own._

_I couldn't move. My body hurt too much. I could feel the sticky warm liquid all around me, it was flowing from me nonstop. I wondered how much longer would it take for me to just die...Thats where I was heading anyways._

_How could he do this to me? What had I done to deserve this? The questions kept on._

_"Bella, my love, you've lost your child. You've lost your precious Carlisle. You've lost everything. And the funny thing is that this could've all been avoided if you had just stayed faithful to me, you whore." He stopped talking then, and moved to kiss my cheek. I roughly turned my head, not wanting him to touch me in any way. "Its okay, Bella...You'll be dead soon anyways...No need in fighting" He kissed me tenderly. As if he truly loved me._

_I couldn't help but scream. It seemed useless as my death was soon aproaching but I didn't want to give up. _

_My screams weren't loud. No one would hear. No one would come. So here I am...Dead_

**End Of Dream**

I woke up screaming. This time they were loud. This time everyone could hear and everyone came flying into the room at their top speed...All of them coming to my rescue even though there was no real danger. Such over protectors.

Although I knew deep down there was nothing serious to cause me to react in such a way I kept screaming until his loving arms wound around me protectively, securing my small body against his larger one. His hands caressed me, serving as a form of comfort . His sweet words caressed me, too, also trying to comfort me.

Slowly my body caught up with my mind and my screams turned into cries. My cries turned into wails. My wails turned into sobs. I'm telling you his shirt was soaked by the time my sobs turned into small sniffles.

_What's going on with me? Get it together Bella._

"I heard about your dream, Bella..." He whispered softly to me, his voice just as tender as Edwards in my dream. His arms wrapped around me served as a feeling of safety and yet I still could not brush off the stupid, meaningless dream. Even as I sat here with him knowing that I was safe from danger, I couldn't help but feel doomed.

"It was nothing." Yet again here I was trying to shrug the thing off. Hopefully one of these times it would work but so far it seemed as nothing was going to work and nothing ever would. This dream was haunting me and was doing a damn good job at that.

Telling Esme didn't work. Having Jasper hold me while I slept didn't work. Even now didn't work as I'm with Carlisle, the love of my life, holding me. Nothing worked to get this thing off my mind.

"You know that will never happen, Bella. I love you and I always will. You have nothing to fear. I promise...A child could never take your place in my heart...It would grow to accomidate the both of you." The look in his eyes was that of pure love. Our lips met briefly and words of love were exchanged then it was down stairs.

"It was just a dream Carlisle. No need to talk about a child that don't and won't exist."

Out of nowhere I started cramping like a bitch. Cramps like "Damn...Just kill me now!". I wrapped my arms around my waist, moaning loudly in pain. "Fuck Me!"

Then as if on que Esme's cooking wafted upstairs and through my nostals, instantly making me cover my mouth as I felt bile rise in my throat. I think that was onions I was smelling.

I didn't waste time in running to the bathroom and emptying my stomach into the toilet. Everytime I thought I was done I only threw up more. The worse part was that my esophogus felt like it was on fire, buring badly I could only hold my throat in a feeable attempt to make it go away.

Carlisle rubbed my back and held my hair until I was done. I'm sure I looked disgusting but he showed no sign.

He placed his hand on my stomach and as if on que something wiggled around in there. Now I didn't know if I was too delirious from my nightmare or I was just going plain jane insane. I thought the nightmare was over but right now I wasn't exactly sure.

"But you're wrong sweetheart...There is a need to talk about child...I'm a doctor Bella...I know the signs when a woman is pregant."

I growled at him "You don't know shit Carlisle. I'm not fucking pregnant" my foul mood suddenly turned to fucking pissed in a flash, for no good reason.

I pushed his hands off of me roughly like there were carrying some kind of deadly disease. I absolutely loathed his hands and right now I didn't want his hands anywhere near or on me.

I was brushing my teeth when he dared speak again, "Bella I can see it. All the signs...You're pregnant."

I turned around glarring daggers at him. I'm sure I looked crazy. If looks could kill, Carlisle would be dead.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" I tilted my head to the side still scowling at him, just waiting for him to utter something wrong. I knew I was setting him up for failure but I just couldn't help it..I knew I was being horrible but I couldn't stop.

One wrong word and I would be on him like white on rice.

His eyes grew wide like a deer caught in bright headlights. "Thats not what I'm saying at all, my sweet darling." His eyes were now pleading with me. For someone with so much power he sure as hell looked scared.

"Fuck. You. Carlisle." With each individual word I jabbed my finger into his stone hard pecks. He looked genuinly hurt but with all the anger built up inside of me right now, I couldn't find it in me to take it back, anyways, it was too late for that.

* * *

**Okay...This is not my best chapter but let me know what you thought while reading it.**

**LOVE YA BUNCHES!- CaityyLoves'EmAll**


End file.
